Cart quest
Items for Quest *Charm set for faster quest drops (total ~660k for +80 charm) **Gorgeous Ring (+18), Earring (+18), Necklace (+18) from Junon Gypsy Jewelry merchant (~500k) **Ashura Mask (+11) or Black Mask (+6) from player shops (~10-130k). Pink Ribbon (+5) and Honeybee Doll (+10) from Junon Designer (~30k) *3,000 zullies for Itz' teleport to Adventurer Plains and Kenji Beach *3 Junon scrolls, 1 Goblin Caves scroll *Food and drink to grind Coal Mine Goblin Workers Cart Quest 1. Reach level 50. Buy a Gorgeous jewelry set and a Pink Ribbon and Honeybee Doll. This will bring you up to 86 Charm, making it easier to get the drops. If not, ask your friend for their Charm stuff. I also bought a Black Mask for 6 more Charm. 2. Talk to Mildun in Junon Polis. He is on the east side of City of Junon Polis, near the Gypsy Merchant and Weapon Merchant. If you can hover over the Gypsy Merchant in the Minimap, search around him and you will see an NPC named Mildun. Ask him about Carts. You will get Mildun's Recommendation, and he will send you to Mairard. 3. Go south in Junon to the three Ferrell Guild Merchants. Talk to Itz and pay 1,500 zullies to go to Adventurer's Plains. Mairard is located there - select talk option 'Anthony Flight'. He will give you Mairard's Recommendation and send you to Kenji Beach to see Luce. 4. a. Go back to the person who will transport you using the passanger ship, and select Kenji Beach or b.Use a Junon scroll, and go back south again in Junon to the three Ferrell Guild Merchants. Talk to Itz and pay 1,500 zullies to go to Kenji Beach. 5. After you arrive, go out of the complex to your right, where the popular Krawfy King spawns are. Then turn right back into the other part of the complex to talk to Luce (he's not accessible through the complex from your arrival point). Select talk option 'Cart Body' and he will give you Luce's Recommendation and send you back to Mildun. 6. Use another Junon scroll, or go back to the person who will let you use the passanger ship and s select Junon Polis and Mildun will tell you to kill Coal Mine Goblin Workers to bury 3 scrolls. Use your Goblin scroll and go to B1. 7. In B1, there's an area near top left side of the map where there is a cart on the side of a small cavern. It is near the ? on the map, where one of the big doors are. In this small cavern, there are Goblin Workers and Coal Mine Goblin Workers. Only 2-3 spawn at a time, so try and get some alone time there to kill them. eps13 says there are also two other Coal Miner spawns - the small circle room between the two big circle rooms, and the very last circle room. 8. Try to bring a cleric friend so that you kill fast and the goblins spawn quickly. Coal Mine Goblin Workers spawn less often than Goblin Workers, so keep at it. Candle Ghosts do spawn, so be careful. I did this part at level 90, so mobs went down in 2-3 autoattacks with cleric buffs. 9. Eventually, you will bury all 3 scrolls by killing Coal Mine Goblin Workers. Return to Mildun with another Junon scroll, and he will teach you the Driving Cart skill. 10. At this point, you can either buy a cart from Mildun (~400k), get it from your Union (imo waste of time to grind that many Union points), or build a Sporty Cart (most likely too expensive for you unless you have rich friends and the schematic from a Grand Master Golem drop). Second Engine works for Colmandy and Colmanju Frame, but it goes slightly faster than First Engine. You don't really need Engine Fuel, so buy a Frame, Engine, and Wheels. Go to your Tuning tab with Alt + I and put those parts in the correct places. Activate your Driving Cart skill and away you go!